Noviembre
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: Eduard visita a Letonia en Noviembre, para pasar con él las fechas más importantes de su vida. Lo conoce tan bien, que aunque no se lleven aparentemente muy bien, sabe que es exactamente lo que Letonia esperaba. (EstoLat)


Letonia y yo tenemos una historia especial. Para empezar: no somos hermanos -aunque bien podríamos serlo- y así como nos unimos también nos repelemos. No nos soportamos pero no somos una amenaza especialmente dañina para el otro (ni siquiera cuando se trata de Lituania). Supongo que en términos humanos, podrías decir que tenemos un "es complicado". Pero verás, somos países. Y los países tienen lazos que con el paso de los tiempos cambian y se mueven no sólo acorde a sus propios sentimientos, pero a los sentimientos de su nación también.

Para que te hagas una idea, piensa en tu mejor amigo. Pueden pretender llevarse bien toda la vida y no lo lograrán. Inevitablemente tendrás una pelea con tu amigo, tarde o temprano, pero esto también reforzará los lazos. En el caso de los países es algo mucho más profundo, ya que hay guerras de por medio, tratados, aliados, puñaladas por la espalda que afectan inevitablemente a familias enteras. ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu amigo y tu vivieran cientos de años y cada conflicto o cada promesa entre ustedes tuviera consecuencias en la nación entera?

Letonia no es mi hermano. Tampoco es mi pareja. Pero es más que mi amigo o mi némesis. Letonia no es perfecto, aunque tiene puntos buenos, y eso lo entiendo. Lo entiendo en Tallin, y lo entiendo en Riga, parado frente a él en este cuatro de noviembre, con su baja estatura y su piel escondida bajo capas y capas de abrigo invernal. Lo entiendo cuando me ofrece una bufanda para el frío y lo entiendo mientras me susurra que lo hace porque "no quiero cuidar de tu arrepentido trasero todo noviembre si te da una hipotermia" para que nadie le escuche decir groserías más que yo. Lo entiendo aún cuando sé que esta bufanda la hizo con sus propias manos. Algo que yo nunca haría.

Por eso Letonia es perfecto para mí.

* * *

El once de noviembre, y luego de pasar algún tiempo en su casa ayudándolo con uno que otro preparativo o simplemente perdiendo el tiempo de una manera terriblemente doméstica con él (me recuerda a los días en que todavía vivíamos juntos, pero no le digan que yo lo dije), lo acompaño a colocar una vela afuera del castillo de Riga. Letonia es cálido con su gente, como siempre. Si no le conoces bien, pensarás que tiembla todo el tiempo. Si le conoces mejor, sabrás que es tímido, pero que también puede sonreír, y que tiene una sonrisa dulce y encantadora.

—¡Oh, Latvija! ¿Has venido en compañía de tu hermano? —Pregunta en letón una señora que también porta con ella kilos de ropa abrigadora y una vela. Suelto un gruñido por lo bajo. No soy su hermano, señora.

—¡S-sí! Me está a-acompañando. —Él contesta, sabiendo lo mucho que eso me molesta. —Pero este lugar ya está muy lleno...

—Oh, no te preocupes, pequeño, creo que hay lugar en la otra esquina.

—¡Mu... muchas gracias! ¡N-nos vemos!

Sí, mucha gente conoce a Letonia, y otros tantos conocen bien a Letonia. Pero en cuanto estamos solos, a la luz dorada de las miles de velas reflejadas en su mirada perdida me pregunta con voz suave si recuerdo esos días y esas guerras, y esos gritos y la sangre. Yo sólo le aprieto la mano, y el cierra los ojos en silencio. Nos quedamos así un momento hasta que pasado un minuto rompo aquella paz.

—¿Qué quieres de cenar?

—No vas a cocinar. Lo haré yo.

—Lo dices sólo porque no quieres lavar los platos.

—¿Cómo podrías pensar eso de mi?

—Empezando por la regla de que el que cocina no lava y también porque...

—Bien, lo admito, me atrapaste. No, no quiero lavar los platos. ¿Puedo cocinar yo?

—No.

—Pff.

Creo que ya te has hecho una idea de qué tan única es mi relación con él, siendo que de toda esa gente que le ha visto temblar y sonreír, sólo yo conozco este lado suyo reflexivo también. Y a cambio, él también conoce mi lado.

Y terminamos preparando una pizza de microondas.

* * *

Cuando camino a su lado por el puente que atraviesa el Daugava congelado, durante una fría noche del dieciocho de noviembre, noto que ya no camina tan rápido como antes para mantener su paso cercano al mío. Es más: antes cada paso de los míos equivalía a dos de los suyos, pero ahora y si mis cálculos no me fallan, sólo necesita uno y medio para darme alcance. Llevamos tanto tiempo conociéndonos el uno al otro, que detalles como ese los sabemos de memoria, sin importar qué tanto tiempo pase con Sealand, ni qué tanto tiempo pase yo con Finlandia.

—¿Vas a ser mi Valentín en febrero? —Pregunta Letonia como si tal cosa, y levanto una ceja. ¿No estábamos en noviembre? Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que estamos en noviembre aún. Y por cierto, mala idea venir al río: está tan helado que puedo sentir su atmósfera fría golpeándome la cara.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños y me estás pidiendo ser tu Valentín?

—Si dices que no, no habré echado un viaje en vano hasta Tallin para congelarme los dedos y luego regresar sin nada. —Él se encoge de hombros.

Aunque a estas alturas es obvio, tendré que aclararlo sólo para enfatizar un punto: otra cosa que yo sé de Letonia y que nadie más sabe, es que él es bastante listo cuando quiere. O más bien, cuando no está hecho un manojo de nervios, porque querer es poder, pero en su caso, la calma es poder. Si estamos juntos, la calma reina en el ambiente. Él no tartamudea, y no se porta diligente por miedo a que yo le haga algo. Yo no necesito la computadora, y no tengo que aparentar diplomacia y buenos modales.

—¿Pero en noviembre, Raivis? ¿En serio? —No sé si llorar o rodar los ojos, así que simplemente me le quedo mirando.

—Oh, Estonia, tu agenda se llena desde Enero, sólo estoy intentando hacerme un espacio en tu burocrático corazón sin cruzame con algún "almuerzo a las doce con Berwald" a medio camino.

—Mira qué casualidad, el catorce sí tengo un almuerzo agendado, pero con Finlandia...

—Pues yo me pienso tomar eso como un sí.

—¿Estas celoso, Galante?

—Iré en febrero, Eduard.

—Ni hablar, favor de esperar a Enero para una respuesta, gracias por participar. —Recibí un golpe suave en el brazo.

—¡Estonia!

—Está bien. Diciembre.

—¡Eduard! ¡Te aventaré al río!

—Está congelado, tu argumento es inválido.

—¡VON BOCK!

—Haré un espacio, ¿contento?

—Dios existe. —Lanza sus brazos al cielo como si acabara de contemplar un milagro. Esto tuvo que ser planeado, si no, ¿Cómo se explica que en ese momento empezaran los fuegos artificiales celebrando la independencia? Casi un siglo ya, Letonia crece rápido.

Mientras miramos los fuegos artificiales, y las luces borrosas de Riga, aún más borrosas por el reflejo de mis gafas, me parece recordar que nadie sabe que Letonia es, también, bastante malicioso cuando quiere... y tampoco saben que yo no me quedo atrás. Pero él me conoce, y yo también le conozco, y es todo lo que necesitamos.

* * *

Creo que hoy es diecinueve. No podría jurarlo, Noviembre no es el mes de mis fechas, es el mes de las fechas de Letonia, pero para saber si este queso está próximo o no a desarrollar vida propia sería mejor preguntarle a él. Porque pedirle que considere la fecha de caducidad de cada producto que echa en el carrito es imposible, -quizá lo recuerde para los primeros tres productos, pero después lo olvidará- así que al menos debería de ayudarme en esto.

—Ya que no piensas verificar la fecha de caducidad, ¿al menos podrías decirme qué día es hoy? —Le digo sosteniendo el queso en la mano y esperando que por favor que sea diecinueve. Él me voltea a ver con una mirada de extrañeza.

—¿Cómo es posible que vivas preocupado por la fecha de caducidad sin saber qué día es hoy?

—Del mismo modo que tu sabes qué día es hoy pero no te preocupas por la caducidad. —Hay una breve pausa.

—Hoy es veintiuno. —Me responde con voz neutral, eso quiere decir que debió considerar la razón como válida, en términos estonio-letones. El queso está marcado para hoy, así que lo dejo donde estaba y cojo otro. Espera, ¿entonces el resto de la mercancía...? empiezo a pescar productos del carrito para revisar las fechas y el otro se apresura para... ¿ayudarme? No. Está intentando mantener algo fuera de mi vista, sacándolo.

—¿Qué echaste?

—Nada. —Está rojo hasta las orejas y cruzo los brazos. Sé cómo cazarlo.

—Tienes las manos en la espalda.

—Es... ehm... ¿una ilusión óptica?

—Y además, se refleja en el espejo que tienes atrás.

Cayó en la trampa. Se voltea alarmado buscando un espejo que no existe, y entonces noto que está cargando_- oh no puedes estar hablando en serio._

—No nos vamos a llevar eso. —Digo con un gruñido, por mucho que una parte de mi diga "¡sí!" la parte racional, la que de hecho_ no mete la pata_, dice "no" y le mete un puntapié en el tobillo.

—¡Era una trampa! ¡Traidor! —Volteó ofendido. —Fue mi cumpleaños hace poco, ¡por favor! Me lo debes por ser un asqueroso tramposo, ¡no hay ningún espejo!

—Hemos hablado de esto antes y la respuesta es no.

—¡Bien, pues simplemente lo compraré a tus espaldas!

—No me importa, obviamente se necesitan al menos dos personas para eso.

—Ugh, no digas "al menos" Eduard, qué asco.

—Es la verdad y no, no lo llevaremos a casa, punto. —Brazos cruzados marca "he dicho".

—¿Qué son noventa y cuatro años comparados a cien?

—Perfecto, entonces no te importará esperar otros seis más...

—Pensándolo bien, seis años son demasiados, ¿y si no quiero esperar?

—Nada que una ducha no pueda arreglar.

—Soy técnicamente mayor de edad.

—Te he dicho que los países no, y cito, no, "hasta que tengan al menos un siglo de edad".

—¡No me respetes tanto!

—Lo haré cuanto tú te respetes lo suficiente.

Gané. Dejó la caja de condones en la farmacia a regañadientes. Él no lo sabe, pero ese fue una dura batalla si tomamos en cuenta que no era un versus normal, si no un tres contra uno: Raivis, Raivis Junior y Eduard Junior contra Estonia. No es que yo no quiera hacerlo, pero acordé que no hasta que tuviera al menos un siglo, o si no me sentiría terriblemente pedófilo. Y a diferencia de Letonia, yo tengo un lado racional.

No soporto esa cara de perrito pateado que pone después de una discusión de ese estilo. No me juzguen si lo llevo a un rincón escondido del centro comercial para reconfortarlo un poco, a veces yo también tengo derecho a ser un poco romántico, y él lo sabe. Él sabe que el analítico, cortés, cara-de-póker Estonia tiene un lado dulce que le compra chocolates de vez en cuando, y nadie más que él sabe eso. Así como yo sé que debajo de ese cachorrito inocente, tembloroso y asustado, se esconde una bomba sexual de hormonas a punto de explotar.

Y por suerte, nadie más que yo sabe eso.

* * *

El veinticinco de Noviembre llegó sin más complicaciones que las habituales, es decir, Letonia tropezándose al menos tres veces en el trayecto al cementerio militar de Riga y casi ahorcándose con la bufanda que le llevé como regalo secundario de cumpleaños. Es el chico más accidentado que he conocido, y mentiría si no confesara que cada vez que le pasa algo dejo escapar un grito pensando que quizá ahora en verdad se ha hecho daño esta vez.

En sus manos lleva una vela apagada (sabe el cielo que pasaría si se tropezara con una vela prendida y cargando tantas prendas de vestir encima) y en el bolsillo lleva una caja de fósforos. Yo, por mi parte, mis manos las llevo en los bolsillos, muchas gracias, hace frío y qué. Me hace dos o tres comentarios sarcásticos en el camino, y me mira de reojo con rencor cada vez que le contesto y no puede devolver el golpe. Él me dijo que yo no suelo mirarlo cuando me ocurre lo mismo, pero tengo una tendencia a resoplar y mirar al frente con el ceño fruncido cuando me quedo sin respuestas que ofrecerle.

Y aquí estamos. El cementerio militar de Riga, tan lleno de gente y de velas al atardecer como cada año.

Pero siempre hermoso. Jamás pensaría que Letonia y su casa no eran hermosos.

Me gusta discutir con él. Me gusta llevarle la contraria así como a él le gusta contradecirme. Me gusta cuando visito su casa en noviembre y cuando él me visita en febrero. Me gusta cuando nos peleamos por ganar la admiración de Toris y me gusta cuando recordamos viejos tiempos, los buenos, los malos, los dolorosos, los sanadores. Me gusta esa mirada perdida que adquiere cuando coloca la vela en el cementerio y da gracias en silencio a todos esos valientes soldados que dieron su vida por su independencia. Me gusta cuando, a pesar de todas nuestras disputas, siente la suficiente confianza como para lloriquear y apretar los puños y jurar que esto nunca más pasaría, a mi lado. Me gusta pensar que de todos modos pienso ayudarlo si una guerra vuelve a ocurrir y es necesario darle apoyo militar, así como yo sé que él también me daría apoyo militar.

Me gusta comprender su dolor porque sé como curarlo, y me gusta que él comprenda mi dolor, porque nadie más que él podría curarme. Sólo yo sé que cuando se le ponen los ojos vidriosos (y quien sospecharía) nada le sienta mejor que comprar un paquete de cervezas y una caja de chocolates al regresar a casa, caminando, siempre caminando.

* * *

Hoy es veintinueve de Noviembre y estoy de camino a Tallin, llevo la bufanda que me obsequió el día en que llegué para compensar el espacio vacío en mi maleta que quedó luego de llevarle sus regalos de cumpleaños. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué novela le compré, con eso de que tiene una colección enorme, sólo sé que era una que le faltaba y le puso lo suficientemente de buenas como para no discutir conmigo para cuando me fui.

De todos modos me va a discutir cuando le diga que no a cualquier otro evento por andar ocupado visitando a Tino, o cuando le vuelva a negar una caja de condones, o cuando volvamos a pelearnos por Toris. Pero no importa, porque todas esas mentiras de que la gente está hecha "la una para la otra" no son verdad. Las personas nacen completas, no como las "medias naranjas", y si tienen la necesidad de "completarse" buscando a alguien más, bueno, pues qué triste vivir tan vacío. (Y aquí Raivis pegaría el grito en el cielo diciéndome que soy muy poco romántico).

En realidad nadie pertenece a nadie.

Letonia no es mío, es de su gente. Él ya es un país completo, él tiene sus cosas que hacer, su gente, su casa, no necesita de nadie, es completamente independiente. Y yo no soy de él, yo tengo a mi gente, mi casa, mis propias fechas nacionales, mi propia compra del supermercado que hacer. Letonia no es mi hermano ni yo el suyo, aunque estemos en la misma orilla báltica y aunque a él le gustaría tener una familia. Los países no funcionamos en las relaciones cómo funcionan las personas comunes, aún si tenemos la apariencia de una, porque vivimos más años y porque ya pertenecemos a miles de personas al mismo tiempo. No somos pareja, no somos familia, y definitivamente no somos amigos, pero somos leales.

Letonia está conmigo, y yo estoy con él. Es algo difícil de explicar, y a la vez, es tan sencillo como eso.

* * *

( N/A: Llevo roleando a Latvia ya unos buenos años. No conozco mucho de él, pero si algunas de las fechas. Me despedí hace poco de su cuenta en face, pero le tengo mucho, mucho cariño a este niño por ser el primer personaje canon que he roleado. Y por supuesto que hoy es su cumpleaños y no podía simplemente no tenerle un regalo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Letonia! )


End file.
